Son of a Virus: Redux
by Streak the Fox
Summary: "My mission is to obtain the keys to Lyoko, so my father may reign supreme in the human world...and I will not let anyone or anything get in my way..."
1. Prologue

**It's been days, weeks, months, and years, but finally, the new revamped "Son of a Virus has been introduced! I warn you, I might not be as focused on this one as my new upcoming Code Lyoko story, as I've lost some sense of interest in this story, but I still have enough interest to update it at **_**LEAST**_** once every two months! You have my word, and though that doesn't seem like much, it has the Cam the Bloodhound's seal of approval!**

**Cam: -walks up to me- Good job. -gives me a thumbs up- -walks away-**

…**Enjoy…-walks away-**

* * *

"Hello?" called the voice of a young girl, "is anyone there?"

"Aelita…" called a deep mysterious voice.

"Who's there?"

"Aelita…"

"Jeremy? Odd? Ulrich?"

"We have to go to Lyoko!" called a lighter, but still deep voice.

"Lyoko? But, how do you-" said the girl.

Lightning reigned down in different colors, but mostly red and blue. With every lightning bold hitting the ground, an image was seen for a split second. She could see clearly important ones that stood out, like samurais, geishas, robots, machines, tigers, a mysterious grey-bearded man, and a symbol that she knew very well. But the ones that stood out for some reason the most, were Elves and Wolves. She could see a story of how a group of small elves were separated by a pack of mad wolves wanting to devour anything, or anyone.

The girl was frightened, and she wanted to run away. But she couldn't see anything. It was pitch black and it felt as if she wasn't moving at all.

There were only two bolts of lightning left, both red and blue, and they were acting as if they were lasers. Moving toward each other, there was blocks of black shrapnel from the ground scattering everywhere, and they were meeting up at a central point…the girl.

She realized this as they were but half a mile away. She ran and ran, but they kept following her. She tripped, and then realized that there was no fighting it. They were finally a foot away and in three seconds, there was an ultra bright flash.

* * *

"No!" yelled the girl in fear. She rubbed her eyes and saw she was in the comfort of her own dorm room.

The Girl's name was Aelita Stones. But her real name was unknown. It was a little more than a year ago that she was awoken by a high school student named Jeremie Belpois. Jeremie stumbled upon an abandoned factory one day to realize that a once dormant computer contained a virtual world and an amnesiac female Artificial Intellegence he named Maya. Along a course of events he gained friends such as Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishyami, and Odd Dellarobia. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were able to enter the virtual world through scanners connected to the supercomputer. The world, named Lyoko, was the domain of a computer virus bent able to manipulate real world technology outside of Lyoko for his own personal gain. The computer virus, X.A.N.A., was malicious and wouldn't care if there were 4 less innocent teens in the world population. In fact, he wouldn't care if the entire Human race was destroyed. Through Maya's gift of entering Towers on Lyoko only accesible by X.A.N.A., she was able to undo the damage done, and remember her true name…Aelita. That Day, Jeremie managed to reset time, making everyone forget any trouble caused. Jeremie spent months and months to save her from the imprisonment of Lyoko. He succeeded, and now she secretly lives under the alias of Odd's distant cousin, boarding a dorm in the private school of Kadic Academy.

It was as if she relived the entire span of her life. At least, the life that she remembers. She woke up in cold sweat breathing heavily. The recurring nightmare of an elf being chased down by wolves continued to haunt her, even though she was awake. She saw the clock, and noticed that it was only an hour before she should have gotten up. She couldn't sleep now in her hectic state, so she got out of bed, and sat on her office chair.

"-Pant-, -Pant-, It's," she started, "-Pant-, over…for now…I just have to stay up for an hour, and then start the day normally…I'll be…safe…"

Aelita noticed a friend of hers left a can of soda on her desk, probably from her lunch break. She, without thought, grabbed it, and swallowed what was left, still panting from anxiety.

She was scared, because she couldn't wake up her friends for help. She wanted to be brave, so she tried her best, and did indeed think she was safer by herself than she ever was. But she was wrong.

On the other side of the room was a desktop computer, which was connected through the internet to billions of other computers, yet there was one that was locked from the "Information Super Highway". This was X.A.N.A.'s home, the super calculator in the abandoned factory on the other side of Kadic's hometown. Without access to the internet, he couldn't bring out his master plan, to destroy everything human. He was a prison of his own domain. That was all going to change…because in his virtual lair…something **big** was happening…

* * *

"You've been waiting your whole life for this moment," a dark mysterious voice said.

"I have," replied a young male voice.

The young male who spoke was in a dark room where he was wearing nothing but his own underwear. He had short dark black hair that couldn't shine, a scar on his left cheek, and was around the average 14-year old. He was well toned, and very strong, and his face was determined, fierce. He was kneeling at the time, looking upwards at something much stronger than he was.

"What is your purpose?" the dark voice asked.

"To end the lives of the Lyoko warriors, and retrieve the keys to Lyoko," He replied.

"Yes…you've done well these past 10 years, and it is finally time…" said the dark being as he walked down from his seat atop the high stairs. He was a red cloud in the vague shape of a powerful man. This wasn't his true form, because he felt no one deserved to see it, unless they wished to die. He was holding a hot branding iron with his logo on the end of it. By now everyone should have known who this was…this was X.A.N.A…."Your first mission starts today…" He said with a hot branding iron, "rise…my son…"

_Black Streak Productions Presents_

"AAUUGGGHHHHH!" the boy yelled in excruciating pain as X.A.N.A. branded his forehead. He stood his ground though. As it was removed, he kept any emotion inside, and stayed strong on the outside.

**They, told me that I was, no good at all, such a waster,And, suddenly I was, out of the cool, stuck with the fools.**

**Not that much I can do, I'm out of the crew, here, the lights go out.**

The room's walls were now lit up in a circuit-like pattern, with crimson red lighting the very presence of X.A.N.A.'s "Throne Room". Many of his monsters were present, positioned in a circular formation around X.A.N.A. and the boy he called his son.

**What, should I do, stuck to this chair, and yet I know...**

_A Lance T. Cat Production_

3 Bloks each came with a Gi, Two Sais, and a headband for the boy.

_Code: Lyoko..._

**Gotta break away!**_...Son of a Virus_

The boy swiftly put on his pants, tied on his top, and tied his headband on. The brand imprinted on him was X.A.N.A.'s "Eye," and his headband covered it up. Ironically, it had the eye on it as well, positioned in the exact same place.

**(It's not my style, I gotta...)Get away!(Here and now, today.)**

The boy grabbed his Sais while spinning them in his hands, and sheathed them in his black belt.

**Out in half, I'm already there, in my head I know it.**He turned around headed toward the large door with with a latch on it.

**Five, no, four more steps, take me to the door. Open up, I'm falling!**

When he reached it, he waited for it to open, and when it did, there was a crowd of monsters ready to attack him. It consisted of 3 Krabes, 5 Bloks, 6 Kankrelats

**One of those days where the lights go out, and yet I smile.**The boy charged with both sais in both hands.**Gotta break away!**As a Krabe fired lasers at him, he flipped over and stabbed it's eye with a sai, destroying it. He flipped over, and landed on a Blok.

**(It's not my style, I gotta...)Get away!**

One of the Blok's eyes was in the direction of a group of Bloks and Kankrelats. He waved his hand in front of the eye, and it charged a laser to hit it. But before it could attack him, the boy moved his hand, and the blok hit another Blok's eye.

**(Here and now, today.)**

**Gotta break away!**

The Blok exploded, causing a chain reaction, where all of the monsters were destroyed. Before it exploded, a Kankrelat aimed at the boy, but he jumped off the Blok, and threw it into the air (an amazing feat of strength), so the laser would hit the Blok.

**(Break away, break away!)Get away!**The boy threw two of his Sais in the direction of the Kankrelats. Two of them were destroyed, and his Sais fell on the ground between the other two. He dashed to grab them, and jumped out of the way before the lasers from the two monsters could hit him. The obvious happened, and they were destroyed by their own attacks.

**Here I am, as I stand, I can feel you think, "Such a waster!"**

The boy landed on a Krabe, stabbing it's eye, and landed on another Krabe, stabbing _it's_ eye.**It's okay, I don't care, didn't wanna stay stuck with the fools.**He knew it wasn't over, he could sense the Tarantula sneaking up behind him. He flipped over, and was facing not only a Tarantula, but also a Manta and Creeper.

**Skating down Park Avenue, I realize my time is now and here.**The boy did the unthinkable, and decided to kneel down with his eyes closed, meditating.

**Ready to go, being sensible,...**

As they charged their lasers, he was beginning to sweat, clenching his teeth with his tight shut eyes.

**...is just not sensible.**

He opened his eye quickly revealing the eye of X.A.N.A. replaced his pupils and irides.

**Gotta break away!**He dashed faster than ever, jumped high in the air, and stabbed the Manta enough to gain control over it.

**(It's not my style and I gotta...)Get away!**He steered it towards the creeper, fired a shot at it (by moving the Sai stuck in the Manta like a joystick). It harmed the Creeper only, so the boy used his spare Sai to finish the job, which it did.

**(Here and now, today.)Gotta break away!**The boy then set a crash landing for the Tarantula. The landing caused a huge explosion. Luckily, he got his Sai out, and jumped off before the impact. In the midst of the smoke from the explosion, the boy threw both Sais and hit the Tarantula's eye **perfectly**.

As the smoke cleared up, he spotted his two Sais, and raised his arms out toward them. They flew towards his hands and gripped them correctly.

**(Life's like that and I gotta get away.)Get away!(We're in it all the way.)**The boy then headed slowly towards a beam of light, smirking.

**Gotta break away!**_I've waited my whole life for this..._ the boy thought.

**(It's not my style and I gotta...)Get away!**He entered the beam of light, and was transported atom by atom to who-knows-where.

**(Here and now, today.)**

**Gotta break away!**

X.A.N.A. saw him leave the area, and was so sinisterly happy he could smile if he had a mouth. **(Life's like that and I gotta get away.)Get away!(We're in it all the way.)**

_It has begun..._The virus thought to himself.

**

* * *

**

Cam: Wow Streak, that was pretty epic, how'd you accomplish that?

**Thank my new producer!**

**Lance: -Walks in with a bluetooth in his ear- Look, we will not settle for your Johnny Test garbage, give us the Cartoon Cartoons, or the deal's off! Heh, thought you'd see it my way...Talk to you later Ted! -hits button on bluetooth-**

**Cam: WHAT? You're kidding me! What the heck was that all about?**

**Lance: The Mech-Trooper Police Force pays well!**

**Cam: Sheesh, any openings.**

**Lance: They've SEEN your record Cam...**

**Cam: GYAH! Dangit!**

**Heh, aside from that insanity, I hope everyone enjoys this new direction. Basically, I'm not merging my story into the main series, but re-imagining the series. This is basically my take on season 2+, so IDK what to expect. Don't be afraid to remind me to update! I bet you I am going to need it! I only wish to bring you guys the best, so I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, later!**

**Cam: -To Lance- Do they need a gofer?**

**Lance: Cam!**

**Cam: What? I'm unemployed so SUE me!**

**-Sigh- Friends: Where would we be without them? =) -walks away from the bickering-**

***Credit to Intelus on YouTube for the lyrics.**


	2. A New Enemy

**Cam: -roasting marshmallows and weenies over a fire with one hand and holding a set of cards in the other-**

**Lance: -holding a set of cards as well- Those weenies done yet?**

**Cam: Not quite, got any threes?**

**Lance: Go fish.**

**Cam: If you're lying, you don't get any of these.**

**Lance: When it comes to weenies, I never lie.**

**Cam: What a bout the marshmallows?**

**Lance: They're just as good! But, I skipped lunch.**

**Cam: Fair enough.**

**Streak: -walks in- …WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?**

**Cam and Lance: AH!**

**Cam: -drops the roasting stick into the fire- GYAH!**

**Streak: UGH! -extinguishes fire-**

**Lance: NO! -Gets down on knees- SO YOUNG! THEY WEREN'T EVEN EATEN!**

**Streak: What are you doing here entertaining yourself?**

**Cam: We figured you weren't gonna use this space, since you would never post the next chapter of-**

**Streak: This IS the next chapter…**

**Cam: …YOU UPDATED THIS STORY?**

**Streak: -sigh- Forget it, look let's end this so I can start this story.**

**Lance: But-**

**Streak: ENDING IT!**

**(And just for reference, this story occurs 2 months after, "Mister Puck," R&R please!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or it's characters.**

Comatose was the word Odd DellaRobbia would use to describe how he felt during Mrs. Hertz' Science class. He could list 100 reasons he shouldn't be there. His favorite, going to the infirmary. Or so he would say. In fact, this excuse is what allowed him and his friends to skip school and fight evil on Lyoko. Yet nothing was happening. Jeremie's scanner for Lyoko wasn't picking up anything. It hasn't for a month! Odd's only chance of escape was gone. As he buried his head in his desk, he could hear his teacher go on and on about alternative fuels.

"...though hydrogen is a more efficient fuel than gasoline, the gas itself can be extremely explosive, as demonstrated during the Hindenburg disaster in 1937."

"Ulrich," Odd whispered, "Ask Jeremie if he's found an activated tower yet!"

"Odd you bonehead," Ulrich replied angrily, "He would've told us if he'd found one! Besides, how could I? He's one desk away from us, and on the far side of it!"

"Pass Aelita a note! She'll help tell Jeremie!""Listen man, I get that you're to lazy to do the work, but deal with it, and leave me alone!"

"...some car engines use Ethonal, an oil found in corn, that is found in small traces of gasoline." Mrs. Hertz continued.

"Psh, sorry Oscar Le Grouch..." Odd said.

"No wait, ugh, Odd, I'm sorry. But yeesh man, give it up already! You've been annoying the crud out of us for weeks!" Ulrich replied.

"What? Me? No way!"

"...statistics however, show that the economy is more favorable towards less fuel efficient vehicles. Most likely because these engines are a little more delicate than the ones we are used to seeing."

"You keep on pestering Me, Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremie to find out when our next trip to Lyoko is!" Ulrich explained.

"I can't help it! I need to excercize daily! I bet the next time I even see a Krabe, I'll get devirtualised in two seconds flat!"

"Odd, Lyoko is a virtual world. Jeremie said our abilities are amplified there. All you need to do is excercise here, and you're good."

"...these engines aren't ready to handle the jobs many cars take for granted for now, but we must persevere and look to the future, because in that time, we will find the solution."

"Are you suggesting that I work hard in Gym with, well, Jim, when I could easily hone my skills on Lyoko? PSH! That ain't happening pal!"

"MR. DELLA ROBBIA!" Mrs. Hertz Exclaimed.

"Guh!" He exclaimed as well.

"What do you believe is a step that can improve the cars of the future?"

"Uh...to fold up into suitcases like George Jetson's?"Eveyrone in the class started to crack up.

"That's it! Odd, you'll have plenty of time to think of new jokes in detention!"

"Aw man..." Odd said as he slumped into his chair.

"In fact, let's make it 3 days worth, you've been slacking off for quite enough, it's time to see some progress."

Odd sighed lightly with his head buried in his chest (it's possible alright), and only 2 minutes later, the bell rang for dismissal. The group met outside for their daily chat, while Jeremie passed out some cheese crunchies. Odd was a minute late, and he was slouching with slow pace toward the rest of his friends.

"Stupid detention, stupid X.A.N.A.…" Odd muttered to himself.

"Odd, you brought it on yourself," Ulrich said realistically.

Odd grumbled and stuck his hand in Jeremie's snack bag.

"ODD!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"What Jeremie? You don't even like these! Everytime your dad sends them, you share them with us!"

"YES. Sharing implies politeness!"

"-Sigh- Sorry Jer, but I'm going to crack if I don't shoot a Krabe in it's eye!"

"I understand that Odd, but don't think that you get special treatment because you're freaking out! Because I am freaking out even more!" Jeremie explained.

He then sat down on the public bench with his laptop open, watching for activated towers.

"Jeremie," Yumi sighed, "Relax, X.A.N.A.'s taking a break, so you should too!"

"X.A.N.A. never takes breaks…he's planning something big…and it's my job to make sure he doesn't succeed in whatever it is…"

"It's OUR job Jeremie, all of us!"

"Well I'm the one with the computer smarts, so-"

"Jeremie please…" Aelita said with a small voice. She was quieter than usual, and tried to keep to herself when they first met up for the day.

Jermie looked to her and realized that he was wrong.

"I'm sorry guys…"

"I just wish that X.A.N.A. would strike so this tension could end!" Ulrich muttered angrily.

"Me too, we're just not ourselves anymore with this pressure on us," Yumi explained.

"It's not any of our faults, so it's OK Jeremie, really," Odd said sympathetically, "And I'm sorry about the crunchies."

"Thanks Odd, It's OK," he replied before turning his head, smiling towards Aelita, "And thanks for waking me up Aelita."

"Hm?" she replied.

"Aelita, are you OK?"

"Uh…"_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

"Oh no!" Jeremie exclaimed. He opened up his laptop, and saw the inevitable. X.A.N.A. activated a tower.

"It's X.A.N.A.!" he stated.

"FINALLY! Quick, we gotta get goin-" Odd started before he was interrupted.

"Leaving so soon Mr. Della Robbia?" said a deep voice.

Odd turned around and saw that Jim had his hand on his shoulder, and remembered that he had detention.

"Uh, Jim!" Odd said.

"You were supposed to report to the Library three and a half minutes ago!"

"I-I forgot, really!"

"Well I got you now, so come on!"

"B-B-But!"

"NO BUTS!"

Jim dragged Odd to the Library with force, and Odd missed out on his chance to fight X.A.N.A. again in weeks. In the distance you could hear his whining accompanied by Jim's stern voice.

"That counts out Odd…" Ulrich said with a sigh.

The group headed for the park sewers as fast as they could so they could see what their enemy was planning this time.

At the factory, Jeremie was starting up the transfer sequence, while the rest of the group was in the scanner room.

"I wonder what X.A.N.A. has in store for us," Yumi wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I suggest we don't turn our backs for a second," Jeremie replied**, "**So make sure you do your best on Lyoko,"

They then went into the elevator and got to the scanner room and computer room. Jeremie got to the supercomputer while the others got to the scanners.

"Ok guys," said Jeremie, "The activated tower is in the Desert sector. I'm beginning the transfer sequence."

The gang got in their scanners and Jeremie began the sequence.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita. VIRTUALIZATION!"

And as soon as he finished speaking, the group was virtualized on Lyoko.

"OK guys," Jeremie said, "The activated tower should be about 3 minutes away in your direction."

Jeremie programmed the vehicles. Ulrich got the Overbike, Yumi got the Overwing, and Aelita got the Overboard.

The journey toward the tower was easy…Too easy…There were no monsters, tricks, labyrinths, or chasms. Then Aelita finally got to tower.

"Doesn't this seem _strange_ that X.A.N.A. isn't stopping us from the attack?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, maybe X.A.N.A's too preoccupied with the attack on Earth," Jeremie replied, "Either way I think it's safe if we deactivate the tower."

"Agreed," Ulrich replied.

"Me too," Yumi replied as well.

"OK," Aelita said.

So Aelita entered the tower and rose to the top platform. There, she entered Code: Lyoko, and the tower was deactivated. As she left the tower, she knew in her heart that was too easy.

"Well Jeremie," Ulrich said, "it looks like we've deactivated the tower. Now what?"

"Well since there's no danger," Jeremie stated, "I guess we should-WAIT A MINUTE!"

"What's wrong Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"Well," Jeremie explained, "the map says that there's a…being in the area! And it's unique from any of X.A.N.A's monsters!"

"'Being?'" Ulrich stated.

"I don't know what else to make of it! I suggest you all put your guards up and check it out."

So they went were Jeremie told them this, "being" was. They went a little south of where they were virtualized. When they got to the area, it was a dead end. It was a cliff that led to The Digital Sea

"See anything?" Aelita asked.

"Pretty plain if you ask me…" Ulrich replied.

"Hey!" Yumi stated, "Look over there!"

What Yumi was pointing at was a lone figure dressed in a white gi, a black belt with a red serpent across it, black hair similar to Ulrich's, two Sai swords, and a white bandana; also, he looked about Yumi's age. The figure sat still on a rock positioned near the ledge.

"This world is amazing," the figure stated, "There are things that people form you world would not even dream of…fret not though…they'll witness it…"

"What are you talking about?" Ulrich asked

"More importantly," Yumi added, "Who are you?"

"I am what you make of me. I can be your friend, or…"

The figure turned around revealing his face. He had a scar on his right cheek, and had a bandana with X.A.N.A's symbol on it.

"I can be your enemy…it's your choice."

"JEREMIE!" Aelita shouted, "HE'S ONE OF X.A.N.A'S!"

"He?"

"Very observant, I underestimated your I.Q. levels," the being said sarcastically.

Ulrich immediately charged at the supposed enemy, but instead of him piercing the enemy with his sword, the enemy sweeped his feet so that he could end up behind Ulrich in a swift fashion. After that, he kicked Ulrich in the back. HARD.

"GUH!" Ulrich exclaimed as he nearly fell of the cliff. However, the enemy grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and threw him onto the ground far away from the cliff.

"Let's move away from the cliff," he said, "If you die, I want it to be by my hands."

The enemy pushed Ulrich to the floor, and dashed away quickly.

Yumi followed him, and threw her fans at him, but at the last second he turned around, grabbed them, and threw them back swiftly and quick.

"AH!" Yumi exclaimed before they could slash her.

Luckily, Yumi ducked and grabbed them back. She hopped on the Overwing and charged toward him. She nearly got him, but he flipped onto the over wing and held Yumi in a position she couldn't break free from.

"NNNGH!" she struggled.

"It's a shame…I expected more of a challenge from you Yumi," the enemy said before he loosened his grip.

"-COUGH- -PANT- Huh? You know my na-"

While the enemy then threw her overboard and destroyed the Overboard with his Sai (NO PUN INTENDED, THAT WAS TOTALLY COINCIDENTAL!)

When he landed, Ulrich grabbed one of his Katanas and immediately tried to slice him, but the enemy just grabbed his Sais and struggled against Ulrich's Katana with them.

"I don't care how tough you act, you're not beating me!"

"Hehehe," the enemy chuckled.'

"What's so funny?"

"Watch..."

Suddenly, after he spoke, he clanged his Sais together, without getting hit or breaking the struggle, and they morphed together to form a blade just like Ulrich's. He used his Katana to slide under Ulrich's and toss it in the air. He kicked Ulrich down and rose the sword over his head as if he were about to devirtualize him. He didn't. Instead, he stabbed Ulrich in his heart, yet Ulrich didn't get devitalized…but he felt like his body was on fire.

"AAAAUUUGHHHHHHH!" he moaned.

"I could've destroyed you…but where would the fun be in that?"

"ULRICH!" Jeremie exclaimed. He saw that he didn't lose life points, but he was damaged badly.

Yumi recuperated herself quickly and noticed what was happening to Ulrich. Since she was unnoticed, she tried to sneak attack the enemy using telekinesis to throw a boulder at him. The rock rushed at him, but he swung his blade. The rock was split, and before both pieces hit the ground, the enemy changed his Katana into a Bo Staff, used it to pole-vault himself towards Yumi, and pin her to the ground with his feet..

"Ugh!" Yumi grunted.

"Yumi," Jeremie exclaimed, "YOU JUST LOST 50 LIFE POINTS!"

"I can't help it, OW!"

"Don't think that I forgot about you princess," the enemy casually said after he gave a frightening glance toward Aelita, hiding behind a rock.

She whimpered in reply with terror.

"Enough games!" the enemy.

He put both hands on his Bo staff, and morphed it into his Sais. He then placed both of them into the ground with his arms spread out, and waited with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he took the Sais out of the ground, and walls that trapped Aelita and the enemy together were brought up.

"Uh, Jeremie?" Ulrich yelled, still in searing pain, "We have a -GYAH!- **BIG** problem!"

"I KNOW!" Jeremie replied, "But why would X.A.N.A. want to destroy Aelita? He needs her memory!"

What happened though was that when Aelita was trapped in the closed up area, she tried to run. She then reached a dead end at a cliff. She decided to make a wall using her power. She sung a note and a wall appeared in front of her. The enemy just used his Sais in a swinging motion to form an X. Just after that the wall collapsed.

"AAAHHH!" Aelita yelled.

"Now to finish off what I came here for," the enemy exclaimed.

Suddenly, tentacles sprouted out of his back that was similar to the Scyphozoa's. They then wrapped around Aelita and at the exact moment, a window popped up on Jeremie's screen.

"OH NO!" Jeremie shouted, "HE'S TAKING AWAY AELITA'S MEMORY!"

"HOLD ON JER!" Ulrich replied, "I GOT AN IDEA!"

"HURRRRYYYY!"

Ulrich managed to get on The Overbike despite the pain, and drive toward Yumi. He stopped right next to her.

"YUMI, QUICK! HOLD MY HAND!" Ulrich shouted.

Yumi did. As she held it though, she felt a new feeling of admiration for Ulrich. She saw he was strong despite his condition, and felt feelings for him that she wanted to stop.

_NONONO! Stop it Yumi!_ she thought loudly in her head, _You need to think this through!_

Ulrich had his eyes tight shut while he was putting all of his focus into driving. Yumi didn't know what to do but run as fast as she could to catch up with Ulrich.

"LET GO ON THREE!" Ulrich yelled.

Yumi could actually see where this was going…

"1!"

They were nearing their drop-off point.

"2!"

Just a few more seconds…

"3!"

Ulrich slammed on the brakes, and Yumi jumped in the air while letting go of Ulrich. The momentum of the Bike made it hard to stop, so the extra energy went into Yumi as she flipped over the wall and used her fans to cut the tentacles off.

"HYYYYYYYYYYYYAH!" Yumi exclaimed as she put her back into it, and cut the tentacles.

Yumi landed on her feet then planted the enemy against the wall.

"Who are you?" she asked angrily.

"I am X.E.R.O." he replied, "SON OF X.A.N.A.!"

"_WHAT!_" Jeremie asked startled.

Yumi was so stunned she couldn't move, while Aelita gasped in terror. Ulrich couldn't show his reaction due to his weakened state, but he was just as surprised as everyone else.

"I'd explain, but I must be running now," X.E.R.O. said, "But don't worry my dears, we shall meet again!"

He then flipped as high as he could into the air, and into the digital sea.

"No way…" Yumi said as she saw him leave. She turned to see Aelita, and she was shaken up pretty badly.

"…How is that _possible_?…" she said.

**!**

**Cam: What?**

**THIS CHAPTER BLOWED SO BAD!**

**Lance: I thought-**

**I HATED writing this, but BOY is it so good to have this posted…I need a break…**

**Cam:…-holds up a bag of mini-hot dogs- Weenie? =)**

…**:)**

**Lance: :D**

**-Five minutes later-**

**-Streak and Co. are roasting a bunch of weenies and marshmallows-**

**-bites a marshmallow-**

**And MANY thanks for anyone who read/reviewed the last chapter, please do for this one (oh wait if you're hear you're already reading it…yeah…), and tell me what to improve on (any errors or typos I made I may have missed, etcetera). Thank you! =D**


End file.
